This new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage which was discovered by me in 1976 growing in a field of chrysanthemum plants maintained at West Chicago, Ill., for breeding purposes and in the hopes of finding new and unusual varieties having commercial merit. This plant attracted particular notice because of the distinctive coloration of its blooms, which have dark pink florets slightly quilled to reveal the light pink color of the under side. Accordingly, this new plant was propagated under my direction by means of vegetative cuttings and was subsequently propagated through a series of generations to test its adaptability for commercial production. Several successive generations of this new plant have shown that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed and, accordingly, this new plant is now being propagated for commercial purposes at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez and Parrish, Fla.